


Heute Nacht

by thots_tochter



Series: Zwischen München und Berlin... liegt Stuttgart - 120x Tatort [7]
Category: Tatort, Tatort: Stuttgart
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon, Slash, Tatort Stuttgart
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 09:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13877796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thots_tochter/pseuds/thots_tochter
Summary: Ein paar nächtliche Gedanken…





	Heute Nacht

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jolly_rotten](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jolly_rotten).



> **Beta:** Wie so oft geht der Dank an _kessel_ksl_ und _nessaniel_ , die seinerzeit hervorragende Arbeit leisteten.  
>  **Widmung:** Damals wie heute für _jolly_rotten_ und all die anderen Stuttgart-FanGirls, die Viktors sanfte Seite so sehr lieben.
> 
>  **Spoiler:** Keine expliziten, man sollte aber mindestens _„Tödliche Tarnung“_ kennen – und begriffen haben, was die Spannung zwischen Thorsten und Viktor wirklich bedeutet.  
>  **Prompt:** [120er](https://thots-tochter.dreamwidth.org/1356.html): #078 The Fool
> 
> Diese kleine Story entstand ursprünglich als Commentfic im LJ um jolly_rotten nach einem bösen Sturz ein wenig zu trösten und aufzumuntern. Irgendwie ist die Idee vom führsorglichen Viktor dann hängen geblieben (Ja, mein Bild von Viktor ist widersprüchlich as hell) und ich habe das Ganze dann nochmal aufgegriffen und etwas ausgearbeitet. Und nach acht Jahren dann nochmal ein bisschen überarbeitet. Der Kern ist aber der gleiche geblieben. Wahrscheinlich nicht nur für Diabetiker gesundheitsgefährdend zuckerig, aber was soll ich machen? Gegen belgische Bunnies ist kein Kraut gewachsen. Die holen sich, was sie wollen, ob die Autorin will oder nicht.

# „Heute Nacht“

 

Dunkelheit empfängt Viktor, als er die Tür zu seinem Loft aufstößt. Alle Lampen sind gelöscht, nur der Mond scheint durch die großen Fenster herein, taucht alles in ein kühles, silbriges Halblicht. Von irgendwoher dringt leises Stimmengewirr an sein Ohr. Der Fernseher. Nachrichten, eine Dokumentation, vielleicht ein Spielfilm, es ist von der Tür her nicht zu identifizieren. Viktor lächelt. Chris ist noch wach, hat auf ihn gewartet, trotz Grippe. Leise streift er sich die Schuhe von den Füßen, schleicht auf Zehenspitzen durch die weitläufige Wohnung, folgt dem Geräusch. Er will Chris überraschen.

Das Stimmengewirr wird deutlicher, schnell kann Viktor einzelne Worte ausmachen, bald ganz Sätze. ‚James Bond‘ erkennt er schließlich. Er schüttelt den Kopf, doch sein Lächeln vertieft sich. Chris und seine Vorliebe für Agentenfilme. Ein bisschen widersprüchlich ist das schon, aber irgendwie auch typisch. Einmal hat Viktor ihn darauf angesprochen und die Antwort hat ihn überrascht. ‚Ich liebe eben charismatische Geschäftsmänner am Rande der Legalität‘, hat sein Freund gesagt. Eine Liebeserklärung á là Chris.

Viktor schleicht weiter, atmete nur noch ganz flach, um sich nicht im letzten Moment noch zu verraten. Doch als er den Wohnbereich betritt, erkennt er sofort, dass seine Bemühungen unnötig gewesen sein.

Chris liegt auf der breiten Couch, eingewickelt in eine Decke. Neben ihm auf dem Boden sammelt sich eine größere Menge gebrauchter Taschentücher und auf dem Couchtisch liegen drei Schachteln Medikamente. Er hat die Augen geschlossen, schläft einen unruhigen Schlaf. Sein Atem klingt rasselnd, angestrengt, immer wieder läuft ein Zittern durch seinen Körper. Das Haar klebt ihm in der Stirn und im flackernden Licht des Fernsehers sieht Viktor deutlich den Schweißfilm auf der Haut seines Freundes. Chris‘ Grippe ist noch immer nicht besser geworden und er hat sich mal wieder zum Schlafen auf die Couch ausquartiert, um Viktor nicht anzustecken.

Seufzend schaltet Viktor den Fernseher aus. Das Stimmengewirr erstirbt und mit ihm das unruhige Licht, das noch eben den Wohnbereich erhellte. Nur der Mondschein bleibt. Einen kurzen Moment überlegt Viktor Chris zu wecken, ihn mit sich ins Bett zu nehmen, doch dann entscheidet er sich dagegen. Es würde nichts bringen. Also bleibt er. Wenn Chris nicht zu ihm kommt, dann muss er eben zu Chris kommen.

Schnell zieht er sich bis auf die Unterwäsche aus, schlüpft zu seinem Freund unter die Decke. Er schlingt die Arme um ihn, zieht ihn zu sich, spürt dessen fiebrige Hitze. Chris rollt sich langsam auf die Seite, wird halb wach.

_„Was machsu da? Geh’ns Bett. Du stecksich an.“_

Doch seine Bewegungen strafen seine genuschelten Worte Lügen. Er schmiegt sich enger an Viktors Körper, greift dessen Hand, die auf seiner Brust ruht, zieht den Arm fest um sich. Ihre Finger verschränken sich fast von allein.

_„Shhh… schlaf einfach. Du musst dich erholen.“_

Viktor streichelt mit dem Daumen sanft über Chris‘ Handrücken, presst sein Gesicht gegen die schweißfeuchte Haut, gibt ihm einen federleichten Kuss in den Nacken. Er wird morgen früh Rückenschmerzen haben, das weiß er, doch heute ist ihm das egal. Heute Nacht zählt nur der Mann in seinen Armen.

 

*** FIN ***

**Author's Note:**

> Ich möchte noch bemerken: Die Schreibweise von Viktors Vornamen variiert, je nachdem, wo man nachschaut. [Tatort Fundus](http://www.tatort-fundus.de/web/folgen/chrono/2000-bis-2009/2009/724-toedliche-tarnung.html) schreibt es mit "c", die [ARD-Seite](http://www.daserste.de/unterhaltung/krimi/tatort/sendung/2011/toedliche-tarnung-102.html) schreibt es mit "k". Ich habe mich entschieden, der ARD zu folgen (Tue ich zwar sonst nie, sonst würde ich wahrscheinlich heute noch glauben, alle Tatort-Kommissare bis auf einen wären hetero, aber ist ja wurscht.). Deshalb also "Viktor" und nicht "Victor". Nur für den Fall, dass sich jemand wundert.


End file.
